Long Lost
by Nerak-23
Summary: This is a rather sad SSHG story, up to now a one-shot, but it has, possibly (at least, this is, what my German readers said), the potential to become a longer story. That depends on you!


_Hello! This story was originally written in my native language, German. But due to a great resonance, I will now try to make a proper translation. The story came to my mind, when I passed the local cemetery. Thus, it's rather sad, and – up to now – it's only a oneshot._

_But, that depends on you, it might become a full SS/HG story…_

_But not before I finished my other two stories in German , and, IF I decided to continue with this story, I will be in need of a beta reader, as I will only write this in English, to improve my abilities within this language…_

_Well, now enjoy the story!_

_**Long lost**_

An open book, carved from black marble, golden letters, THIS was the least thing he had been able to do for her. Tears were gathering in his eyes, when he brushed softly over the cold stone and lay down a dark red rose upon it.

Five years had passed, since he had held her in his arms for the last time, since he had felt her warmth, since he had felt her soft lips on his ones and had breathed her special, unique smell.

Never would he be able to forget her last gaze, just before disapparating with Albus.

Five years of uncertainty. At first he believed, then he had hoped, later he had prayed that she would return, till that final day, when the Ministry of Magic had declared his beloved for dead.

Hermione Granger – 31.06.1985 – 18.03.2010. So it was carved into the stone in front of him.

Five years since he had lost her.

While he was kneeling at her grave, his face buried in his hands, his toughts wandered back in time to the disastrous day, the 17th of March in 2005.

retrospection:

It had been on a marvelous day in the early spring, he and Hermione had just returned from a long walk when Albus asked the both of then for a talk into his office.

"I'm sorry to tell you, but there are bad news. As you know, even now, one year after the final war, Deatheaters are drawing their bloody traces through our lands, searching for revenge for their master's death. They are growing stronger and stronger, are gathering at secret places, and, as far as I know, you, Hermione, are on top of their blacklist. I assume, it is you, as you have been the one, who has kept Harry alive long enough to fulfil his task, to kill Voldemort." 

Hermione had taken Severus' hand into a firm grip and searched his eyes for help and support. "But Albus, in Hogwarts, she will be safe, won't she?"

Albus narrowed his eyesbrows in sorrow and regret when he looked into their eyes. "I don't know, Severus. Hogwarts has been severly damaged and it will take years to rebuilt all the protective wards.

For your own safety, Hermione, I must suggest that you go into hiding for some time. Everything is already organized. In about one or two years, the last Deatheaters will be captured, and you will be able to return to former life. But till this day, you should hide at a secret place which will only be known by myself, because only there I can guarantee for your safety."

Hermione looked puzzled and terrified at Severus. "And Severus? And Sophie? What will happened to them? I can't leave them, I can't!"

"I know, this must seem hard and cruel to you, but your life is in great danger. Maybe soon, it's all over, and you will be able to return, but till then…"

Severus suddenly grabbed her hands, turned her round and looked directly into her hazel eyes. "Hermione, listen to me. I will wait for you, no matter if it will be one, two, three or even five years. All I want is to know you in safety, and I certainly know, that our love is strong enough to overcome this separation!"

Single tears were falling down from Hermiones eyes, when she faced the headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, I agree. When do we start?"

"Meet me in one hour, we don't have much time left."

Back in the dungeons Hermione had cried in his arms for many minutes. "Will you care for Sophie, Severus?" She softly touched the baby's hair, while it lay innocently sleeping on the bed. "Of course, Herminoe, she is the prove for our deep and honest love."

He had brought her back to the headmaster's office, and had said goodbye with a longe, but nevertheless much too short, kiss. With a forced smile she had looked at him a last time, before she had disapparated with Albus Dumbledore.

end of retrospection

Since that day, his finacé Hermione Granger, was officially missed. Only Albus Dumbledore had known her location, but only a month after her disappearance, he disappeared without a trace, too.

Nobody knew what happened. One day he disappeared out of his office and had not been seen since then. And with him, the knowledge about the hiding place of Hermione and several other members of the order, was lost.

If his disappearance had something to do with these informations, could never be revealed. No one from the Order's member had returned from his hiding.

At first, he had searched for Hermione, he had hoped to find a trace of her, but after three years, he had accepted the possibility, that she might never return. After five years, she had been declared for dead. – Like the other lost members of the Order of the Phoenix.

The ministry wanted to held a pompous memorial for the dead heros, and a heroical sculpture with their names engraved should have been placed in front of the ministry. But Snape had fought a long and hard fight to erase HER name from there. He knew well, that she would not have wanted to be glorified in this way, this book from black marble was much more appropriate, for his beloved, modest and smart Hermione.

His wet eyes wandered to the neighboured tombstones. „_Harry Potter – 31.07.1986 – 09.09.2004" _and _„Ronald Weasley – 12.08.1986 – 09.09.2004"_

The golden trio. Now, they were reunited again.

A soft touch at his arm made him return from his memories, and he looked into the large, black eyes of a little girl with bushy curled, brown hair. "Daddy, I want to go. This place is scaring me…"

"Yes Sophie, we're leaving now." Snape gently lifted the little girl onto his arm and went to the exit of the graveyard. Sophie Hermione Snape. His daughter, and Hermione's heritage from her short but infinitely intensive relationship. "Daddy, will Mommy never return?"

Sadly, Severus Snape looked at his little daughter, who softly rubbed her cheek against his black robe. "No, love, Mommy will never return."

The End (?)

I would be very pleased, if you corrected my mistakes, and give me some hints, how to make the text a bit more fluent.

Every time I'm trying to write something in English, I come to know, that a fluent speaker is not necessarly a fluent writer…


End file.
